Carrier feedthrough is a common limitation in suppressed carrier modulators. This phenomenon is a limiting factor in the amount of processing gain that can be achieved by systems attempting to separate desired signals from undesired or interferring signals. In the prior art, attempts have been made to eliminate the carrier feedthrough by precise filtering or by predicting the feedthrough signal and combining the predicted signal with the output to eliminate or subtract the feedthrough signal from the output signal as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,117, entitled "Suppression of a Phase-Sensitive Spectral Component From a Signal," and issued Jan. 4, 1972. In general, the methods and apparatus for performing these prior art attempts to eliminate the carrier feedthrough are less than adequate.